In downhole telemetry, several factors can contribute to the degradation of the signal quality. For example, temperature, phase noise or strains in the fiber can add attenuation to the communication lines and signals carried therein when performing downhole telemetry. Further, if downhole for a long period of time and in such hot environments, the hydrogen present downhole can interact with the cables, such as fiber cables, used for the communication lines. The hydrogen can react with the silicon oxide and undesirably induce attenuation in the cable line.